Faithful Truth: After It All
by Lioner15
Summary: A post game one-shot. It's been three years since the historical events a few nobody mercenaries made. Nowadays, they each live their own lives on Lazulis Island. But, like all great friends, the group always finds a way to see each other again, be it a drink at Syrenne's bar or fighting wild monsters. Picture and characters aren't mine, just the story. T for Syrenne (why else?)


"Wow, I can't believe you actually snuck the ever-famous Lady Calista out."

Zael shrugged as he approached his friends, who were all gathered around the entrance to the Lazulis City Arena. It had seemed like decades ago that he and his ragtag group had saved the island and returned the Outsider back to its rightful place. Now he and Calista were married, living in the palace together happily. Well, only half of the time was the couple in the palace. Most of their time was spent traveling around the world, discovering things with one another. "I am her husband now, so it's not like I shut her in her room like Jirall did when he was around."

"That's true." Lowell said, leaning against the stone wall. "But let's not dwell in the past, after all it only seems to bring back some memories…"

"Not all of our memories are bad." Yurick stated, playing with the edges of his clothes as he always did when he was uncomfortable. Since the battle those three years ago, little Yurick wasn't as little anymore. He looked much more adult like, even with his long gray hair and baby-ish face. Expect now the mage had a six pack as well as the beginnings of a beard. "We have the nice memory of you and Syrenne getting married and then drunk so bad all you did for the following week was vomit."

"Oh, ya wanna play that game, don't cha?" Syrenne said, a big smirk filling her face. She loved teasing the other members of her group, especially Yurick. Syrenne was still her usual charismatic/sober self, expect now, she was no longer single. "Well, if we are talkin' 'bout back when we fought in the Great War, let's remember the amazing time when ya pissed ya pants at that ol' mansion!"

Yurick's single eye widened. Even as a nineteen year-old, ghosts still scared him to death. "That damned mansion was filled to the brim ghosts and vampires! Any person in their right mind would be at least slightly frightened. Being captured and stuffed into a coffin isn't exactly relaxing for your information Syrenne…And how many times must I say it!? It was NOT piss, it was sweat! All that running to keep up with the vampire thing tired me out…"

"Guys, do you mind not talking about that time…" Zael looked at the ground, staring at a pebble with clouded eyes. He was the same awkward person, though and through. "It reminds me of when…of when Dagran…"

Instantly, the laughs and teases of the small group went silent. Their old leader, Dagran, had betrayed them at the final battle, stating how he had used them all as pawns in his effort to become the most powerful man in the world. His plans did not succeed in the end, as Zael's own blade delivered the fatal blow through his old friend's heart. Dagran's soul had saved Lowell, as he was dying painfully just outside of the place of the final battle. Now his body-less grave stood out on a peninsula on Lazulis Island, for all to behold. None would truly know the man whom it was for, but this small team would, now and forever.

"Right, we were careless..."

In the shadows came the voice; Mirania's voice. The petite healer had been silent since the others had arrived. She hated spending too much time cooped up in the city, like an enclosed animal, and the look on her face looked like that of an angry bear. The nature-raised girl often disappeared from time to time, not telling anyone where she was going and why. Thankfully though, she always returned safe and sound, so no one dared questioned her where she was going. "I'll apologize for them, Zael…"

"That you very much, Mirania…" Zael's beautiful wife, Calista said, a small smile painting her gentle face. Anyone who'd meet her would not think for a moment that she was a skilled mage and tomboy. Of course, as an upper-class lady, she could never show her true colors around anyone but her husband and friends. Instead she just stood there at parties, acting as immensely beautiful woman she was. "So, now, we didn't come to chat now, did we? We're here to fight."

"Hell yeah!" Syrenne exclaimed, "Now c'mon, you bloody slackers! It's been ages since I've 'ad a good swing with my blades. Stupid kids, always getting' in my way…"

"Don't be blaming the kids Syrenne, it ain't they're fault they were born. It's not like they had a say in it or anything." Lowell said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Him and Syrenne had two kids, twins in fact. Fiore, the older boy by two minutes, and Salmea, the younger girl who was the spitting image of her mum.

"And let's not forget who is responsible for them bein' born!" Syrenne scolded as she walked away from the blonde flirt. The ginger-haired hot-head then walked briskly into the entrance to the Arena without another word. The others followed her quickly.

Lowell muttered something rather dirty to himself, and then also followed the group of friends.

The Arena was gigantic, and more than four hundred people could squeeze inside to watch the matches. The fighting part of the Arena itself was a complex maze of stone walls and trenches, perfect for strategies and hiding places. A large crowd of future spectators watched the group closely as they all entered, excitement bubbling in them.

"Sign my group and me up for the next match." Syrenne told the ticket collector, who looked much more interested in her chest than actually counting tickets.

"U-Uh, sure miss." He stuttered, adverted his eyes. "What rank are you all?"

At this, Syrenne smirked. She always adored bragging over how well of a fighter she was. "The highest, duh. Rank Ten. Now c'mon, we don't have all day! I have babies and a bar to look after, ya know!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, right away!" The young collector quickly surveyed the schedule and looked back up at the band of fighters. "Your team fights in half hour, ma'am. Uh, what's your team called again, just to be sure I don't mix you up with anyone else."

"Oh trust me, you'll know us." Lowell spoke up, "We're the Lazulis City Knights. Don't forget it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zael, remember the first time we went to the Arena? I explained it to you in a certain way so that you got a big ol-"<p>

"Yes, yes, Syrenee, I do remember, there is no need to bring it up now!" Zael replied hastily, knowing that his wife was right next to them hearing everything.

"Naw, there is plenty 'o reasons to remember it! That look on your face as I spoke to you and that-"

"Syrenne, seriously, stop…" Yurick spoke up, not even looking at the others. Instead he was busy sharping his dagger. "If he doesn't want you to talk about it, don't mention it anymore."

"Oh please, lemme have at least a lil' fun! I couldn't drink any booze for nine months straight while hauling those two damn toddlers 'round! It was absolutely Hell on Earth! And for what, a pair of annoyin' lil' monsters that take away all my money?!" Syrenne complained. She did, however, keep quiet about the other incident after Yurick told her to.

"Uh, Zael, what happened…?" Calista asked, afraid to know the answer.

"U-Uh, well…" Zael stammered, trying to figure out what to say. Thankfully, as his brain was freaking out, the ticket collector from before ran into their room.

"Your opponents are ready!" He said, looking out of breath from running from one side of the Arena to the other. "They are Rank Ten, just like you all."

"I believe we can take them, right Zael?" Calista said, a big smile on her face. Pretty soon, of course, she'd turn that princess-like smile into a warrior's.

"Yeah, of course! I hear Therius has been training you to be an even better fighter." Zael said, trying his best to hide his jealousy for the White Knight spending so much time with his wife. Even though he and Theruis were friends, he still knew of the knight's attachment to Lady Calista. "He's an amazing fighter, I guarantee that you'll rack up loads of points for us!"

A small bit of blush washed over Calista's face. "Thanks."

"Yuck." Syrenne said, sticking her tongue out at the couple. "Keep it in bed you two. And after some kids come along, it'll all be over. Hold it dear, 'cause soon it'll be all over."

"Life of the party as always, Syrenne." Mirania said quietly. "Alright, let's go."

The self-proclaimed Lazulis City Knights made their way onto the concrete battle field. The screams of adoring fans spread over them like a wave. On the opposite side of them, was their equally strong enemies.

"I'd much rather be fighting on my own turf." Mirania said, reaching up her pale hand and pulling her neatly-made bun out of her hair. Her long jet-black hair came tumbling down to her waist, like a dark waterfall. "A tree and some grass would make it much better…"

"Whelp, you're stuck here, little miss." Lowell said, drawing his long blue sword from his waist. "In this made-up battlefield."

"Aye, I we know it's fake Lo! Stop puttin' my spirts down, will ya?!" Syrenne exclaimed, taking out her two expertly-made dueling swords. "Now, let's get some action! Zael, what's our plan?"

"Oh, uh…" It had been an extremely long time since he'd been the leader of his friends. All of his techniques were rusty, and his plans well, he didn't have any! "Uh, all mages, you go as far back as possible. Syrenee, you and I will head separate ways. Once we meet anyone at all, shout. Once that happens, you all attack in that direction. Syrenne, watch you back constantly, and as you see an enemy and shout, run as far as you can."

"Got it, captain." Syrenne said with a wink. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun…"

Zael slowly inched his way across the cold stone wall, keeping every sense he owned on high-alert. Even the slightest movement could signal one of his competitors.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

The silver-haired knight turned his gaze over to the scream of his wife. _But that doesn't make any sense! _Zael thought to himself, _I had it so that Syrenne and I could stop the offensives of the other's team! Have my combat strategies gotten this rusty in only three years!? That's not nearly enough time for me to have gotten this low! _

"Zael! The walls! THEY CHANGE!"

"The walls…change…?" Zael murmured to himself. He spun around quickly, and just in time too. He barely saw it, but the small flicker of movement was just enough to notice. What Yurick had just screamed was indeed true; the walls behind him changed themselves. With a shake of his head, he ran as quickly as he could back the way he came. None of the surrounding walls, however, looked remotely similar to the ones he'd passed just moments ago. Far above him, screaming fans that came by the dozen cheered him on, each shouting something completely different.

"Oh my bloody lord, will ya'll SHUT UP!" Syrenne yelled, her voice getting closer and closer to Zael. In fact, she was so close that at the next corner he turned, the two fighters bumped right into one another. "Hey! Watch where ya be going, Zael!"

"S-Sorry, I'm just as discombobulated as you are!" Zael exclaimed, picking up his sword from where it had fallen when him and the girl collided. "Do you have any idea where the others are?"

"Does it look like I know?! 'Cause I obviously don't!" Syrenne surveyed the other ways they could go, but she was so confused that she didn't even know which way she'd come. "Bloody pain in the arse! If only we got to fight on fair terms, without some magic crap happenin', ya know!"

"Y-Yeah, I do…" Zael replied, trying to make a hasty decision for the best route to take. "I hope Calista's alright. I can't help but worry for her."

"If ya sure a worry-wart 'bout her, why'd ya let her enter?!" Syrenne grabbed her friend's non-sword-using hand and lead him towards a wall's opening. "That girl can hold her own, ya know that!

"I know she is a fighter! And I did tell her to stay home! You know how she is though; once she decides something, not even I can make her change her mind." Zael said, tugging his arm away from Syrenne's tattooed-covered one. "Ah no, the way we just came from is blocked…"

Indeed it was, and the two sword-wielders only had one path to choose to continue. "Eh, there be no turnin' back now. Ya knew that Zael. Anyway, look up there! That sign shows our score!"

Zael looked on to where Syrenne's finger pointed to see a rather nice surprise. On the woodened scoreboard stood the amount of points each team had. A team could rack up points by the amount of times someone hit the opponent. If a member of a team managed to knock the other unconscious, a big old score of 100 would be added. On the scoreboard, under his team name, was a grand total of 340 points, while the other team (named Loyal Six) had barely 90.

"Whoa, they must be putting up a great fight, wherever they are." Zael stated, staring in awe as even more points were added to his side. "I just hope Calista is safe…"

"Do ya ever shut ya mouth 'bout ya wife? I mean, I don't go worryin' 'bout Lowell when in the Arena." Syrenne said, getting extremely bored of all the jabbing. "Now come on! To Hell with standin' here like prey! Let's help out our friends!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

Zael knew that commanding voice that was sounding like a gun behind him. He turned swiftly around, raising up his blade. "Theruis?! What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, having some practice. Without an enemy anymore, how am I to have any real practice?" The white-clad knight said, his blade also drawn. "When was the last time I faced you, Lord Zael? Back when you when training in knight-hood?"

"I believe it was…" Zael stated, a small smile on his face. A worthy opponent was Theruis indeed, and now that the bleach-white knight was even older and more experienced, there was no limit to his power. His long braid tumbled down to the ground, like a symbol of his overwhelming-ness. "Then, shall we fight?"

"I believe so." Theruis said, "The knights on my team have been training for the fight against your famous mercenary friends. Now, Zael, let us duel. Ginger-haired maiden, step back."

"I ain't no maiden, pretty boy." Syrenne crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, showing just how childish she was. "But if ya two wanna knock each other senseless, have fun."

The two noble knights clanged their swords together, determination to win in both their eyes. If looks could kill, both men would've fell down dead that second.

"AND THAT'S IT FOLKS!"

Suddenly the entire Arena shook as the walls surrounding them disappeared right into the ground. Zael turned his eyes away to see Calista with the others, looking as confused as him. Completely forgetting about his duel with the white knight, he rushed over to his wife. "Y-You're okay!"

The silver-haired woman looked at her husband as if he was the biggest idiot in the Empire. "Um, of course I'm alright! You weren't that worried about me, were you? I can handle myself, you know that dear."

"Yeah, without Calista, we'd be toast. She was keeping us all together. She was the one who figured out the walls were enchanted first, and made sure to keep us all together." Yurick said, a bright smile on his face. "Oh, by the way, she let the cat out of the bag."

Zael's jaw-dropped. "You told them! You promised me you wouldn't tell for at least a few more weeks!"

"In a few weeks I'd be showing, and what fun would that be once it is plain as dawn?" His wife replied, barely able to hold in her laughter.

Syrenne had walked up behind the two and had heard everything. "Wait, ya be-"

Calista smiled at her friend, and nodded. "Indeed! I'm expecting Zael's child! Why else would he be so scared about me fighting in the Arena?"

Gasps of excitement filled the air as the entire group hugged the couple. Even Theruis, usually stone-faced and emotionless, joined in on the giant group hug.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Mirania asked, raising her voice ever so slightly so she could be heard. "If you want I could use my magic to see now.

"We'd much rather have the baby's gender be a surprise." Zael said, the proud grin of a soon-to-be father on his face. "You understand, right?"

The entire group nodded in agreement, which was something that barely ever happened.

"By the way, who won?" Lowell asked, casting his glace at the score chart. "YEAH! WE DID!"

This news was followed by another giant hug. Of course, this time, Theruis stayed out of it.

* * *

><p>"Seeing the whole crew again was fun." Calista stated as her and her beloved husband made their merry stroll back to the palace. "I forgot how much I missed traveling around and fighting with them."<p>

"Yeah, we sure had good times together…I miss it too." Zael sighed and continued kicking a small rock around with his feet as we went. "We should really get together more."

"I wish, but with the baby on its way, I don't want to travel anywhere. Not for a bit anyway. Maybe, once this little girl or guy is around, we can finally set off on that adventure we were talking about…"

Zael blinked at her, staring into her icy-blue eyes. "The adventure? I dunno dear, it would mean stepping away from the kingdom…"

"So?" Calista replied, laughing. "My helpers can manage. Now, let's get to bed, you look awfully tired."

"Yeah…I love you, Calista…"

The silver-haired woman smiled warmly, "I love you too…my most faithful knight..."


End file.
